masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Matriarch Aethyta
Improve this page as much as possible, this is good character! :Well, if you want it improved, get to work! Can't expect others to do it for you! :P SpartHawg948 23:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that good at editing wikis, I'll put more info though. I agree, she was a great character. Especially her comments about Conrad. :D Matt 2108 23:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't know she was named in the game; I always called her "the asari bartender". That's some good detective work. Ech0six 14:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Liara's father? *- *points at headline* More or less that. She acknowledges that her fathering a Pureblood daughter "didn't work out". Now it might be a coincidence - or even intended as a red herring by the writers, maybe? - or it might be a genuine bone thrown to the fans, given what Liara tells you in Mass Effect 1 about her father and Benezia's relationship (Possibly relating to Aethyta's opinions about Mass Relays?). The fact that Aethyta just happens to make a point about that she's a Matriarch (Thus presumably around the same age as Benezia) stands out as well. I'm just saying. HellbirdIV 01:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So if she's Liara's father, does this mean it'll be a huge skewing of the people who like Liara when they figure that Liara is then technically part-krogan considering that her father's father was a krogan? :P Wouldn't that slightly turn off at least half the Liara fan-bois? Jaline 01:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You're suggesting that her being 1/4 krogan would be a turnoff? Seeing as how such ancestory would only have an effect on her personality (All asari look like asari regardless of their parentage), I would only assume this would make her that much more interesting =D Incrognito 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know...maybe she does mention Benezia rather scornfully, but this still doesn't have as much Strength as the Aria/Aleena theory I have tried to boil the debate down to the pros and cons: Pros: *Aethyta specifically used the word 'fathered', possibly intended by the writers to hint at such a connection to Liara *She said 'it didn't work out', ties in well with Shepard's conversation with Liara to explain her 'father's' abscense from her life (this occurred in Mass Effect 1). *Her radical (at least by asari standards) opinion of asari policy, would cause a significant political rift between her and Benezia, who we would assume is much more conservative (remember she had many followers), and would make sense as the perfect cause for it not 'working out' Cons: *There are many side conversations and a few asari characters on Illium and elsewhere have some connection to the pureblood social stigma and genetic disorders distinct to pureblooded asari (i.e. Ardat-Yakshi). This could merely be an attempt of the writers to bring pureblood into the spotlight. Even Samara and her daughters are tied into this subject. *Aethyta and Benezia would appear to represent utterly divergent personalities (although there is that age-old adage 'opposites attract') *Viewed from the point of realism, it is extremely unlikely you'd find Liara's long-lost 'father' working in a bar not one-hundred meters from her very office. However, just as in films every single event and line ties in some way or another. *Liara doesn't seem to share traits with Aethyta, neither on the surface nor in her character. I am still on the fence. Whether or not she turns out to be Liara's 'father', I think Aethyta is a colorful and amusing character and Mass Effect 3 would be lesser if she doesn't make another appearance, however slight. Incrognito 08:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : See that last con you wrote makes no sense, and i am not in the mood for a nature vs nurture debate, but i assume someone as intelligent as myself will eventualyl come along and agree with me, also not everyone looks like their parents, asari probably less since most dna is seemingly taken from the mother. ralok 08:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well Ralok, the Normandy has a bar now, all it needs is a bartender. You hear Bioware?--Fatherbrain30 05:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It would be great if Aethyta tended bar on the Normandy. Imagine randomized entry-layouts during which she could be disciplining a rowdy crew member, telling Grunt about life growing up with a krogan father, or praising someone's butt. AnotherRho 19:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just finished the Lair of the Shadow Broker, and theres a terminal you can access that shows short videos of certain people, and for one it said "Matriarch Aethyta - Illium" and just showed Aethyta staring at a picture of Liara. Seems like pretty strong evidence. Byne 14:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Either that or she has a creepy pedo-crush on Liara. --Ech0six 23:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I'm going to put my foot down on the subject; Wether or not you think Aethyta is Liara's father or not (I do, after all I posted the idea) IT REMAINS SPECULATION AND DOES NOT BELONG IN THE ARTICLE. Please stop trying to edit your theories into the article regardless of the "evidence" you say you have. --HellbirdIV 11:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it is still very much speculation. We have a picture of Liara and that is it. We have nothing else. Maybe Aethyta and Liara became friends, maybe they just casual acquaintances. However no matter what, it is still speculation and as such don't warrant a place in the article. Either find devconfirmation on this one or more solid evidence. Lancer1289 12:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I can see that has been discussed to death already, but still, while I agree there's nothing close to definitive proof, the developers' intent behind the hints is quite blatant so I think it'd be fair to include the hints themselves in the trivia section. In point of fact there's a good precedent in the Aria T'Loak article where a similar quality of "evidence" (though no proof) points to her being the Asari commando Wrex once battled with. I agree that there's no direct proof and pure speculation has no place, but I believe that the evidence is strong enough to at least be acknowledged, otherwise you're just going to either wear out the undo button or be forced to lock the article for all the people wanting to edit what is in all honesty, a very relevant piece of trivia. 18:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::And for trivia like that we NEED definitive proof. We don't include hints in our trivia sections, see our Style Guide on specualtion and trivia. We have a very low tolerance for speculation and even adding the hints is speculation, and by extension isn't allowed. The only reason the Aria trivia is there is because it was initially in the article, and then moved to the trivia section. The evidence there is flimsy at best, and so is this. Actually, I'd have to say this one is even more flimsy than Aria's. Hints aren't trivia and I don't see that changing anytime soon. ::However since this has been debated on since ME2 as released, we need solid proof, proof that goes beyond a reasonable doubt. This one still has a lot of doubt about it, and we have gone as far as to admit the picture is Liara, but anything beyond that is SPECUALTION. ::As to the article itself, I don't think protection will need to be implemented. We didn't on Kasumi's article and I don't see a need for that here. Everyone has to see the embedded text which asks them to look at the talk page first before they edit on this matter. Embedded text has had mixed results in the past, but I think this time may be different. Lancer1289 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::As I said, I'm not arguing the veracity of the so called evidence, but what applies to one article should apply to all. So in the interest of avoiding double standards, either include the Aethyta/Liara data here or delete "non-triva speculation" from Aria's article. It's really one or the other. Again though, I really don't see the harm when the developers' intent is so very clear. Including these various hinted connections won't cause the universe to implode or anything. :::On the other hand, I understand the desire to keep the main articles from degenerating into a speculation free-for-all so perhaps there should be a separate article that just for cataloguing these implied connections without having them intrude elsewhere? 19:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) In the new shadow broker dlc it shows her looking at a picture of liara in the video archives. This seems like a very strong possibility of her being the "father" especially being backed up by the previous facts. Plus, why else would she be holding picture of liara? And don't come up with some out-of-the-blue bullcrap answer that's so vague it could mean anything..... Aleksandr the Great 20:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why can anyone abide by the language policy here. We have no solid evidence that Aethyta is Liara's ‘father’. Yes she is looking at a picture of Liara, but we don't know why. Until we have more solid evidence, anything is speculation. There are many explanations as to why Aethyta has a picture of Liara. There is more than one possible explanation. Lancer1289 20:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, here's one that's not out of the blue, nor does it violate the language policy. Liara is a very prominent asari on Illium. Matriarch Aethyta tends bar at an upscale establishment. They've likely run into each other before. They could very well be friends. Close friends. Remember that, like Aethyta, Liara has proposed some somewhat... radical theories or ideas that were not well received by her peers. They could very well have been kindred spirits. And we don't know when the video in that archive was taken. For all we know, Aethyta had just heard about the attempt on her dear friend Liara's life, and her subsequent disappearance, and grown worried about her. Well, I do declare! That there seems to be another plausible reason she could be holding a picture of Liara. And it's not at all out of the blue bullcrap. You see? When you don't have one preconceived notion locked in and clouding your judgment, it's not hard to see these things. SpartHawg948 21:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didnt pay attention to the language policy. Also, based on the facts before it seems bioware is heavily implying that she is the "father". I know there can be other reasons but they have less facts to back them up and are not implied as much. Just look at it this way, If you had to speculate on a reason why which one seems the most likely? Aleksandr the Great 21:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. You tell me. After all, there's plenty of speculation in your reason too. Neither of our theories is speculation-proof here. SpartHawg948 21:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well i think Matriarch Aethyta could be the aunt instead of this father that everyone keeps guessing... Shadowhawk27 13:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... interesting. SpartHawg948 19:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) For what it's worth, on Aria T'Loak's page, it's mentioned that it is hinted (but not confirmed) that she and Aleena are the same person. Would a similar note that it's hinted that Aethyta may be Liara's father be improper, based on precedent? Rikoshi 02:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :If anything, I'm more inclined to delete that section on Aria's page based on precedent. It's as speculative as this is. SpartHawg948 02:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture of the "prettier" Aethyta? Should we put a pic up of Aethyta after Shepard gets drunk? or just rely on the youtube link? If desired, I could pull one together. AnotherRho 19:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with it as it is currenlty trivia. We'll just have to see what it looks like. Lancer1289 19:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Lock Seriously, this page needs to be locked. It seems nothing else will stop people adding 'you know what'. It's not like there's anything else that will need to be added anytime soon either. Just until the LotSB speculation dies down, or a dev confirms it.JakePT 12:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah Spart has stated that we rarely lock pages, and at this point I'd have to agree. We'll just have to roll with the punches on this one. We rode out the wave with Kasumi, and we came out fine. Lancer1289 12:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: But we've got to have something about her looking at that picture of Liara in the Shadow Broker's Intel Center Video Archive, it's obviously relevant. Bioware hasn't come out and said that Aethyta's Liara's father, but they're shouting that they have a connection.Kalaong 19:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::So she's looking at a picture of Liara. Maybe their friends, maybe they have good conversations, or any number of possible reasons. Putting a tiriva note there about it just seems like trying to go around the speuclation policy because it clearly stated that "the context of this footage is as yet unknown." If it's unknown then why add it in the first place as it is speuclation. We don't have things like: "It is currenly unknown if Shepard's actions with Tali's trial and the outcome will have an effect in Mass Effect 3". Putting something there just seems like a way to get around the speuclation policy. We don't know the context and until we do, I'd have to say no. Lancer1289 19:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm still opposed to locking down pages, and comments like the one some random user left in an edit summary "Do we need to lock this page against further edits to make our point?" aren't helping. "We" who? Did I make you an admin one night and I just forgot about it? I'm so confused! protection of a page shouldn't be done as a blunt-force thing to discourage people from making edits, or to make a point, and I really don't see any more reason to protect this page than there was to protect the Kasumi page during the wave of G0-T0 "trivia" or the page for her loyalty mission during the whole Ogre fiasco. We muddled through then, and I'm convinced we can muddle through now. SpartHawg948 20:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::There were more than a few calls to lock Kasumi's page onec she had offically been announced. We muddled through, and still are, that one, the Dragon Age Statue thing, and we can get through this one. Also since the RTE has been disabled, people acutally have to read the embedded text. In the RTE it didn't even show up. Lancer1289 20:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh, come on. The picture would certainly be enough, as would said footage, to convince a jury in a court case in regards to this. NOONE after seeing that footage (And recognising that that's Liara) would ever consider anything other than tha she's her father. This is not speculation. Claudia Black? Really?? I knew she played one of the Admirals on the Migrant Fleet but i never would've geussed she was also the asari bartender. If this is true then she's a much better voice actor than I imagined. Jedted 12:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC)